Miss Muffin
Miss Muffin is a member of The True Mirror Forums made of cake, primarily formed out of egg-flour, yeast and sugar when she's feeling filthy. She was baked in an oven and marinated in cream. She has two gum-drop eyes, a blueberry muffin mouth and a lovely singing voice. She currently lives with her grandparents at a bakery. Arrival on The True Mirror She was baked in an oven and left to rest on a windowsill for a few days, during which time she was found by the computer virus Mr. C. He took her into his dark abyss and the two invaded The True Mirror Forums as virus and cake. She has had romantic involvements in the past with Sgt. Joe, Gay, The Eagle and for a brief period of time a criminal jammy dodger. She arrived on The True Mirror Forums as the girlfriend of Mr. C, and has since been a valuable member, particularly posting on The Tavern. Musical Identity Anything to do with dolls and cake. Such bands include: The Filling Icing and Frosting Cherry on Top Cream Custard Garbage Dolls, Cakes and Pink Stupid Girls She has released music under two different bands:' South Italian Ancient Greek Pottery - 2005 (Eponymous debut album) A Pound of Cleverness - 2007 (Under Failure is not an Option) Romantic involvement with Ch0 She's going out with a virus, that probably popped her cake cherry and then covered her in white icing sugar. Although he is a virus, the two have been tested and they're both positive. However, two positives repel each other, so they're both safe. Their relationship has been described as kinky, but also psychotic. It is difficult to tell if the relationship is one of affection or simply lust; as virus and cake it seems that sex would be difficult. Neither has a true reproductive system. They often engage in activities together including canoeing, rock-climbing, midget tossing and laughing at poor people from their native town of Cambridge. Feminist and Political activities Miss Muffin is a partial feminist. This means that although she isn't a full feminist, she is partial to eating them every now and then with her gigantic cake-jaws, which are really fairie cake talons. She says no against the menstrual cycle, no against misogyny, and no to testosterone. Miss Muffin has an interesting attitude to the menstrual cycle - it seems to be used as a way to relate to others in the same condition. High-fives and hugs are common to those who are also fighting the flow. Her political outlooks are solid: she leads ruthless campaign against public transport, despising having to pay outrageous sums of money to use these simple services that should be free of charge. During the 2009 bi-election, she delivered this heart-wrenching speech: 'You can take a woman's dignity, her virginity and her pride, but you cannot take away the need for public transport to be vastly reformed! The other day I spent almost £5 on a simple ticket, which is far too much! The whole thing is ridiculous - we should be encouraging people to use public transport, but when it is cheaper to drive in a car, why would we bother? Gum-infested seats, people who smell like alcohol, foreign bus drivers that barely understand what you say...all of these things express what is wrong with the country today. Vote for me and I will change things. Vote for me if you want genuine reform of public transport.'